


Son Of A Jedi

by Teawithmagician



Series: Jedi-Knight Rishka [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Family Issues, Het, Loneliness, Partner Betrayal, Prejudice Against Sith, Psychological Trauma, Renegade Sith, Sith Pureblood, Trust Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Theron fled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son Of A Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Here is AU where Theron is pinned down to the ground by the weight of responsibility he didn't ask for. But his personal freedom destroys the freedom of Jedi-Knight Rishka who didn't ask for it either.

So, Theron fled.

He listened to what she said, he wished her well, and then — disappeared.

He was the son of a Jedi (son of a Jedi! It sounded like an offense), the lover of a Jedi, and he was going to become a father of a Jedi. It all appeared a bit of too much for him.

Theron wanted to become a Jedi like his mother before him. He was the branch of Bastila Shan and Revan family tree, he was the son of Satele Shan, the Grandmaster of the Order, who was so kind to Rishka then she first arrived at the Temple.

Theron wanted to become a Jedi, but the Force deprived him of its Voice, and the pain ached in him forever. Theron never wanted love or romance, at least, that's what he wrote; and Rishka never wanted anything but to find her calm, at least, that's what she responded. 

Didn't she has much in common with him? Less than with a man of bright blue eyes but dark facial tattoos, but Theron seemed... a friend. Rishka desperately needed one. 

Who was Rishka in the eyes of the Republic? A renegade Sith, claiming herself to be searching for a new home, one day arrived on the sacred planet of the Order and asked for refuge. Wasn't it a bit of too much? 

Pureblood Sith Jedi apprentice, the redskin Hero of Tython. Jedi-Knight, who was consequently blamed of falling to the Dark Side (back again) and spreading the Grey Jedi Heresy of no Sides but the Force. 

Too narrow-minded for the politics, too broadminded to be trusted, but eager to fight for the Republic by the words and swords (mostly words) in the distant worlds full of dark energies other Jedi avoided.

Jedi-Knight Rishka, the accidental future mother of Theron Shan's child, the fallen Sith, the unlucky Jedi, sit on the bench in the distant Coruscant square and laughed as it was the only thing she could do.

Rishka was despised by the Sith, suspected by the Jedi, watched by SIS, doubted by her Grandmaster and targeted by Mandalorians. But never ever before in her life, she was left pregnant by a one-night stand man of her weakness, who became struck by the thought that she was the greater threat for his freedom than he himself.

Rishka laughed until tears burst out of her eyes. When she stopped laughing, she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her rope and said, talking either to herself or the Force, “Now that was really, really mad.”

***  
If you like this, you may also like my original work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5418119/chapters/12518492


End file.
